Gundam Wing meets Mobile suit gundam
by Mack
Summary: I have ended the story.
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Mobile Suit Gundam, or any characters that relate to either one. 

Author Note: The _Gundam Wing_part takes place during the time when they are in space. The _Mobile Suit_ _Gundam_ part takes place when they are in the desert. 

       One day the gundam pilots were repairing their gundams when their gundams were starting to fade away. When they looked at each other they discovered that they too were fading away.

       Meanwhile on White Station Amuro and Frow were chatting. They then noticed that five figures were materializing a few feet away, one Japanese, one Chinese, another one Arabic, one American, and the last one French. "Who are you?" asked Amuro. "Heero Yuy" "Wufei" "Call me Trowa" "Quatre Rabarbra Winner." "Duo Maxwell, I may run. I may hide but I never lie."

Meanwhile in the loading docks, the crew had no idea where the five strange mobile suits had come from. They looked strangely like the Gundam and that Confused the crew more. So they left the mobile suits alone.

Back at the strange meeting… 

"Hey, Heero where are the gundams?" Duo asked "Gundams?" said Frow

"There's only one gundam", said Amuro.

"No that can't be right", said Heero.

"Yes it can", said Frow. "It can?" asked Quatre

"Yes", answered Amuro.

"This is weird", said Duo. "Is it possible that we were sent to an alternate universe?" questioned Trowa "It's possible", said Heero. 

"Huh?" Frow. (AN: I'm getting tired of saying said so I'm just putting down names.)

"We are in an alternate universe", Heero.

"Where is your loading dock?" Heero asked Amuro.

"I'll take you there", Amuro.

At the loading dock…

"Zero!" Heero*runs over to wing zero*

"Netaku!" Wufei*runs to Altron*

"Told ya there was more than one gundam." Duo

"Uh?" Frow.

Well that's chapter one hope you liked it. If I don't get at least 7 reviews then there's no chapter two. Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O


	2. The Strange conversation

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…it was on chapter one so you know already.

AN: Sorry for the delay but the teachers are killing us. I read the reviews and I decided to continue since I have time now. So…Anyway on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa, you were right", Amuro. "Nah nah na nah nah", Taunted Duo. "Don't push it Duo", Heero.

Duo: Mack!!!!!!

Mack: Yeah?

Duo: You're making me look like a 4 year old.

Mack: But the girls like it when you're immature.

Duo: They do?

Mack: Of course they do.J

Duo: Alright J

"Heero, leave him alone", pleaded Quatre.  "Why are you sticking up for that baka?" Wufei.

"What do you mean?" Quatre. "I mean that you're sticking up for Duo", said Wufei. "Oh", Quatre. "Uh", Amuro, "What are you guys talking about?" "I don't know", said Trowa.

Kai walk up and sees the gundam pilots talking to Amuro and Frow. "Who are they?" asked Kai.

 "Heero Yuy" "Call me Trowa" "I'm Quatre Winner." "Duo Maxwell. I may run; I may hide, but I never lie." "Chang Wufei." "I'm Kai… what are those strange mobile suits over there?"

"The gundams" Duo. "Gun-dams" asked Kai? "It's a long story, Kai," said Amuro. "We're from an alternate universe," said Heero. "The story ain't that long Amuro," said Duo.  "I guess not," said Amuro. "Huh" Kai. "We already told you," said Wufei, "We're from an alternate universe!" "I know that but I still don't understand," said Kai.

 "Amuro, do you have a mobile suit?" asked Quatre. "Yeah, it's the white one over there," said Amuro. "That mobile suit looks to simple," said Heero. "What do you mean simple?" asked Amuro.

It's the end of chapter two and I got homework to do. So good day.

Chapter three hopefully up soon. So watch out.


	3. The Battle

A/n: Chapter 3 is here for all good boys and girls. I'm going to try to make some progress now. I've had my fun with the last chapter so here goes.

Suddenly, Char and the Zeon attacked White Base.

"It's Zeon", said Amuro.

Duo: Mack

Mack: Yeah

Duo: Who's Zeon???

Mack: Think Oz

Duo: Oh, L

"Can we help", Asked Duo.

"Sure. Do you need the catapult?" said Amuro.

"No, we don't" said Heero.

"Ok, let's go!!!" said Amuro.

The Gundam pilots, Amuro, Kai, and Hiato launch off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh it's the gundam", said a random Zeon pilot.

"What are those other mobile suits?" asked Char.

"They're reinforcements, Char", said Amuro.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh it's the gundams", said a random Zeon pilot.

"Hey, Quatre", said Duo.

"What is it Duo?" asked Quatre.

"Those guys killed your father", answered Duo.

"Then I shall kill them all", said Quatre.

"Ok everybody sit back and relax. Quatre'll handle it", said Duo.

Sandrock is seen destroying everything in the Zeon forces.

"Wow", said Amuro.

"The hardest part is calming him down", said Duo, "HEY, QUATRE!"

"What, Trowa?" asked Quatre?

"I didn't say anything", said Trowa.

"I was wrong, man. They didn't kill your father. Sorry", said Duo.

*Comes out of trance* "What have I done?" asked Quatre.

 "You destroyed the bad guys", said Heero. 

"Oh", said Quatre, "I did?"

"Yeah, you did", said Wufei.

"Whoa", said Quatre.

"Amazing", said Amuro. 

"Unbelievable", said Kai.

"I know", said Trowa.

The pilots, Amuro, and Kai go back to White Base and celebrate.

"That was amazing", said Frow.

"We know", said the pilots all at once.

"Is Quatre sane?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, but when Oz killed his father, he went berserk", said Duo.

"Who is Oz?" asked Amuro.

"Oz is our Zeon", said Heero.

"Oh", said Kai.

A/N: Tell me what you think and I'll write more. 


	4. The return

A/N: this is the last chapter in this story. I have to end it.

"Duo, I know how to get back", said Heero.

"You do, Heero", Asked Duo?

"Yeah", Heero said.

"We gotta tell the others", said Duo.

"I know", said Heero.

Heero gets everyone's attention.

"I have figured out a way to get the gundam pilots and I back to our universe", Heero announced. 

Everyone gasped.

"Really", Said Quatre.

"I can't believe it", said Amuro.

"How", asked Wufei? 

" We will cause a small explosion with our gundams and the force should push us into an interdimensional tunnel. The tunnel should Drop us off in our own Universe", Explained Heero.

"That's great. Now we can go home", exclaimed Quatre.

The Next Day…

The gundam pilots rigged dynamite around their gundams. They jumped in the cockpits. Heero set off the dynamite. In the explosion the gundams disappeared. 

Amuro, Kai, and Frow waved good-bye as the explosion ends.

Back in Gundam Wing…

The gundam appeared exactly 3 seconds after the first gundams disappeared. Nobody ever knew about the weird adventure that took place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
